Max Grey
Max Grey (This character was created by Jayjay) History |-|Name= Full Name: Max Sarah Grey Pronunciation: M-axe Sar-ah Grehy Meaning: Origin Princess Undefined Nickname(s): Wolf |-|Background= Ethnicity:American Native Language:English Languages Spoken: English, French, Chinese, Urdu, Farsi, Spanish Accent: American Type of Childhood: Hectic Earliest Memory: Nightmares Pet: Barn owl named Twitter |-|Facts= Likes: Martial magic, martial arts, kittehs Dislikes: Potions Handedness: Left Clothing Style: Bad@$$ Zodiac Sign: Scorpio Birthstone: Topaz Birth flower: Chrysanthemum Favorite Scent: Chocolate Chip cookies, Mexican Pizza, Sea Breezes Favorite Drink: Coffee, Mountain Dew Voltage Favorite Sweet: Her mother's chocolate chip cookies 'Max grew up with a mother who was torn over her lover (Max's dad) leaving. Sarah, the aforementioned mother, became an alcoholic and very depressed. She only tries to seem happy around Max, which was easy since she works as an assassin for the CIA. After coming home early from a middle-school dance before leaving for Salem, Max found her mother dead- drunk on the couch and poured every ounce of liquor down the drain. She vowed to never let her mom sink that low again, and has been very successful. Her mother now smiles and laughs quite a lot.Max was first introduced to skateboards when she was 6, after one of her older friends died doing an aerial stunt. Since then she has dedicated herself to mastering the skateboard.'Whilst at Salem, Max was a member of the quidditch team all seven years she was there, as well as the dueling club. She holds the record for dueling wins...and for breaking the 'no dueling in the corridors' rule. (Not to mention dress code infractions.)*'affectionate family upbringing'*'high mental abilities in family' *'parents attained high social status' *'parents motivated, gave direction' *'parents rose & accomplished' *'(inheritance) physical attributes are fine' *'(had) previous success (in school, work, family life)' *'prosperity in family upbringing' *'When and where was your character born?' *'DC, 23 years ago' *'What age did your character first use magic?' *'Max was seven' *'Did your character grow up in a muggle or wizarding neighborhood, village, or town?' *'Max grew up in a muggle area & her mother rarely used magic.' *'Max is also a Legilimens (OOC:Elsie said it was okay. I think.)' 'Personality' Fiery, loyal, compassionate, crazy smart, outgoing, vicious and ruthless when someone messes with her buddies.She has a lot of attitude and is very confrontational (not to mention her dark, gory side). She enjoys a fair fight (ex.: she never attacks from behind, fights with a weapon of equal stature to her opponents, etc.) Max always tries to keep her emotions in (as in sadness, love, etc.), but when she is extremely mad or extremely sad, they show. Despite her bad@$$ façade, she really has a kind heart. She loves kittens and puppies and going to the movies with her mom. *'adventurous' *'substance-free' *'alert' *'aware of opportunities' *'clean' *'completes' *'comprehends' *'conscious' *'constructive' *'creative' *'deliberative' *'detail-oriented' *'develops mental capabilities' *'has direction' *'disciplined' *'dynamic' *'educated' *'efficient' *'effort achieves results' *'energetic' *'enterprising' *'envisions the unseen' *'experienced (in area)' *'focused' *'good' *'health robust, strong constitution' *'idea-driven' *'imaginative' *'initiates (has initiative)' *'innovative' *'insightful' *'intelligent' *'knowledgeable' *'leads others' *'lives from the depths of life ' *'motivated' *'nerves strong' *'objective' *'observant' *'physical stamina' *'previous success in school' *'resourceful' *'responsible' *'results-oriented' *'risk-taker' *'seeks improvement' *'spiritual, inner connection' *'stamina' *'strong; physically' *'strong; psychologically' *'(has had) supportive family or friends' *'tough' *'trustworthy' *'wealthy' *'work is in harmony with personal life' *'never has enough time' *'unlucky' *'disorganized' *'impatient, expectant' *'impolite, ill mannered, rude' *'relationship with other(s) negative' *'irresponsible' *'seeing only parts of the picture' *'ill behaved' *'tries to do everything' *'reckless' *'reconciling problems, conflicts at higher level' *'time management skills, lack of' *'technical work skills, lack of' 'Possessions' |} Category:Jay Sea Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Born in America Category:American Category:Half-Blood Category:Gomes Category:Master Class Category:Twelfth Years Category:Senior Master Category:Witch Category:November Birthday Category:23 Year Olds Category:Name Begins With "M"